


Veil of Thrones

by Arabella_McGrath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But not between tom and harry, Dimension Travel, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In the parallel universe HP&TMR are half brothers, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Parallel Universe, Rape/Non-con Elements, Severitus, Severus is H&T's father, The parallel universe it's kinda inspired in GoT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath
Summary: Hermione, being the genius she is, gets admitted as a estagiary in the Ministry and find out that the veil in the Department of Mysteries is actually a portal to parallel universes.





	Veil of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my Mother language and I'm still not sure if I'm going to continuate this, but I hope you like it!

Hermione watched as the child climbed to the tower. Unknown to the child there were another two people in the tower. Hermione knew, of course, because she readed Game of Thrones.

The child heard various groans and moans coming from inside the tower and carefully looked. What the child saw wasn't from they eyes, actually it wasn't for any eyes. Hermione gasped at seeing who these people really were. She was suspicious, but seeing it…

The alternative version of her best friend, Harry Potter, was in his knees being roughly fucked by the alternative version of the Dark Lord Voldemort and his own brother.

The child knew them. The Queen and his bastard brother, both of them were sons of The-Not-Insane King Severus Prince until the Queen's husband usurped his throne saying that the inbreeding in his family let the bloodline got insane.

Funny thing was that the new King didn't let the sons got together with their father because Harry Prince could bear children. When the Prince was only eleven years-old his brother was obligated to gave his hand in marriage to the King.

Harry and Voldemort (still known as Tom there) couldn't hear Hermione, but they heard the loudly gasp of the child.

Immediately Harry exclaimed, "Stop!" and Voldemort pulled out of him and stood up at the same time he rearranged his clothes. Harry also did that, but as he was only using a dress it was quickly.

Voldemort got the child by their robes before they could go away. In the background Harry was almost shouting and crying at the same time.

"Are you absolutely mad, kid?" asked Voldemort to the child.

"Tom, he saw us! He saw!… How could we be so reckless? How could we?! What are we gonna do?! Tom!? If the lame of my husband hears about this he's gonna kill us!"

"Harry, love, I heard the first time. Now shut up," Voldemort said. He then looked at the child and gripped their clothes. "So what are you gonna do now, kiddo?"

"I swear I won't tell anybody, Sir, Queen! I swear!"

"Tom! Do something!"

"Harry dear…", mumbled Voldemort. "Kiddo, how old are you?"

"Eight, Sir" answered the kid. Voldemort nodded and then freed a little bit his grip in the child. Then he looked to Harry who was now in a state of shock, sighed and said:

"The things I do for love."

And then the child was falling.

While this, Voldemort started his activities with his brother again.


End file.
